breedplanetfandomcom-20200215-history
Xylinx
The Xylinx are rather short omnivores that originate from the planet Ulchuk Physiology Xylinx are child sized creatures with the qualities of a rabbit, a cat, and a bird. A xylinx goes through several growth spurts throughout her lifetime. They are omnivores, and are able to live for days off of very little food and water. However when they’re carrying young they must consume their pre-pregnancy weight every day. Lifespan A xylinx’s maximum lifespan is about 62 years. A xylinx’s growth cycle starts from the egg, then hatches to a baby at about the size of a honeydew melon until age 8, the size of a small dog as a child until age 15, then the size of a 9 year old human as a young adult until age 24, and then finally she becomes a full adult and gains the proportions of the average 13 year old girl. She keeps this final form for the rest of her life. Reproduction Being a race of only females; xylinx have to breed with one another underwater. The two kiss to perform a “binding of souls”, and after some fluid exchange both partners end up pregnant. The gestation period is about a year, where the mother gives birth to single egg at about 9 months and keeps it warm until it hatches. The average xylinx pair can have up to two dozen offspring, with some families going so far as to have thirty or more. They can breed with these other species: *Human *Siren *Razorbeak *Cryladon Skills and Abilities *A xylinx’s scream can topple a building, and kill anyone in a ten foot radius. Surprisingly other xylinx are immune to the pain caused by the sound. She will only scream as a last resort, as in doing so will render her unable to speak for some time. Overusing will cause her to be permanentally mute. *Xylinx are able to turn off their sense of hearing, but it’s usually an automatic response to using their scream attack. *A Xylinx’s strong lungs allow her to hold her breath for up to an hour. They also allow her to run long distances. History The Xylinx are divided into 2 main tribes, the Daughters of the Grass and the Daughters of Rock. The Grass xylinx live in the fields and forests as farmers while up in the mountains the rock xylinx live in a steampunk tech society. The Grass xylinx are great runners while the Rock xylinx have superior physical strength. The Rock xylinx believe the Grass xylinx to be inferior and there's some animosity between the two tribes. Being in the middle of the food chain, the Xylinx must do their best to hunt and grow what they need while also defending themselves from larger creatures that simply see them as food. One of their biggest threast is the Cryunk, and a blind tiger like beast the size of a station wagon. Thankfully for the xylinx the Cryunk aren't too bright. Religion and Customs The Xylinx believe in a goddess called Irasis, who is guiding their population to an eventual paradise. However those Xylinx who were born off their home world have no idea she even exists. When a xylinx reaches puberty (at about 15-16) she is paired off into an arranged marriage with another xylinx from another family. In the Grassland society, the pair performs the pregnancy ritual before going on a journey of adulthood. The pair leaves the nest and goes off into the world to build a home of their own. Once the house is built they are officially married. The Daughters of the Rock have a similar rite of passage, however the offspring build their homes nearby and no one is allowed to aid them in any way. Unknown to the Daughters of the Grass or the Daughters of the Rock, there is a third tribe that is much more widespread. About a century ago, an group of explorers had traveled to the planet of Ulchuk to study it. They discovered the Xylinx and had saved a pair off them from one of the planets many predators. Taking them on their ship, the xylinx pair became the ancestors of all Xylinx on other planets. Trivia *Despite what most think, the Xylinx are a rather intelligent species. It is only the fact that they were bred in captivity that they became pets and second class citizens to the other species in the galaxy. The Xylinx on Ulchuk actually try to avoid outside contact. *A young xylinx actually goes through a molting phase (for the lower half of her body) before gaining the last growth spurt into full adulthood. *Xylinx are famous for their loyalty, and are often seen as maids on other planets. Category:Species